Oblivion and Noxus
by DispensableRetard
Summary: Tread lightly my friends. Razer and Death
1. Chapter 1

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

"YOU WHAT?" I exclaimed. Slamming my hands on the table. My brother sat on the other end of the table, his lance propped up on his seat. "You let Warwick go? Why would you do that?!"

My brother responded in kind "Oblivion, you know very well the rules of the league, I can't kill a champion without being one. And even if I was one it would still be illegal to kill another champion off the fields of justice"

"A champion?" I sputtered, "He almost killed me! I'm going after him"

"He also killed 18 other people" my brother muttered, before he straightened up and said "No you're not, Oblivion, Warwick will always have the right to kill, all champions do, although some of them have the decency to not abuse that power" He then got up "You may be powerful Oblivion, but I have the blood of Jarvan the fourth and by my words, the words of Atsmub Combust, I demand you to LEAVE WARWICK ALONE" He shouted the last few words with the same command his father had.

"Whatever" I said nonchalantly, secretly hiding my rage of being denied my revenge by pulling my black hoodie farther over my head. Who cared about 18 people "but remember, the blood of Jarvan runs through both of us" But even as I said those words my right hand was already turning red and claw like. Atsumb smirked.

"Look at that! Anybody can see that you're not human Oblivion. We were cursed by the void long ago don't you remember? Malzahar himself put the curse upon us. He prophesied that the second child of Jarvan's bloodline would not be human. But a monster from the void"

I had to breath deep breaths to get my anger under control and slowly my hand returned to normal. I was just about to launch another wave of argument when a explosion sounded and a girl around 11 ran in, it was Annie and she was yelling something "GUYS NOXUS IS HE-" her sentence was cut short by a cannon blowing out the side of the palace.

I awoke to an unconscious Annie hugging her bear Tibbers, groggily I got to my feet and looked at the hole in our wall. Outside I saw Atsumb grab his lance and swing right into battle, throwing the prized Demacian standard down behind 10 Noxian troops. The Noxians, having known Jarvans the fourth's legendary combo attempted to run away from the inevitable lance only to be cleaved in half, those who had survived were knocked up into the air and landed only to be gutted by Atsumb's lance.

But Astumb was alone, and there was almost a whole Noxian army invading Demacia. He needed my help to defeat them; I concentrated once again and felt my body turning tall and hunched over, my arms short and clawed, my skin red as blood, my head deformed and contorted and a pair of stinger come out of shoulders. I was now complete!

I screamed at the enemy Noxian forces below me. A whole 3 rows of Noxian troops exploded from the magic and the sound contained inside that one scream. Soon after I stomped my now three toed foot and after a delay a circle of spikes came out from under another 3 rows of Noxian soldiers, ripping them apart. As I looked down I saw Astumb fighting the remaining Noxian soldiers on the now blood coated palace floor. Slicing his opponents apart with perfect mastery of his weapon. It was like a ceremonial dance of death, I watched as he expertly ducked under the blade of a sword before stabbing his assailant in the gut to end his life.

Meanwhile the Demacian army was starting to mobilize. A giant bolt of pure yellow energy swept across the Noxian forces chopping them in half as Ezreal yelled "Damn Noxians!" Fiora was now in battle. Swinging her foil with elegance. As a Noxian squad approached her she swiftly ran at them, right before they impacted she seemingly disappeared, the enemy squadron looking confused stood still for a moment before they were quickly and violently obliterated. Some

had their heads chopped off, some sliced in half, some had their stomach's chopped out and where they once stood only a red carpet remained.

But I couldn't simply wait and watch Demacia win this without me. I quickly charged as fast as my huge body could move, and if you have the strength of a dozen oxen that is pretty goddamn fast. A smashed into the Noxian's front line which was five lines of heavily armored soldiers. Fortunately they were funneled through the palace gates, and I was able to crush about half the troop simply by running at them. Unfortunately the Noxian's back line fire around a thousand arrows at me, but being me I took it with just a grunt in reply. There are some advantages at being a creature of the void.

My charge at the Noxian army had allowed the champions of Demacia to group up, now the champions of the league were armed and ready (including Astumb) and as they came the Noxian army stopped firing and took a step back allowing me to turn human again. We all stood side by side Fiora, Galio, Garen, Jarvan the fourth (beside him Atsumb), Lux, Quinn with valor, Shyvana, Poppy, Ezreal, Sona, Vayne, Xin Zhao and lastly Annie.

Jarvan then started a speech "Vile Noxians! Who dares defile our Demacian territory!" He spat the words with as much hate as he could muster "SWAIN! I DEMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF! OR ARE YOU NOXIANS TO COWARDLY TO DO EVEN THAT?"

The Noxians quickly dispersed to create a path for someone. Before long a crippled old man holding a walking stick with a bird on his shoulder emerged.

Jarvan then spoke once again with his same commanding voice "So Swain, have you come forth to surrender to us?"

"On the contrary" Swain replied with a voice that matched Jarvan "I have come forth to issue your surrender on this already won fight" Swain smiled.

"And how have we lost old man?" Jarvan laughed, "You are still fighting on our ground and one Demacian warrior is worth ten of your worthless Noxian ones"

"That may be true" Swain replied laughing back and I started to get puzzled "but which two people do you not see here in my army?"

Realization hit me in the face and I looked at my allies standing with me, realization dawning on their faces as well. "Katarina and Talon" Jarvan muttered

"Go and find them!" He yelled at the Demacian army

"Oh Jarvan" Swain said, laughing once again "I think they have already found you"

I felt a presence behind me and I only had time to say "Goddamn it" Before the world went black


	2. Chapter 2 (I know this is kinda crap)

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

I awoke to the sound of dripping water; groggily I stood up and leaned against an uneven wall, looking up I realized they were cell bars.

"So, how was your rest?" I heard slight laughter outside the cell bars. Looking around and saw Katarina standing a foot away from the bars.

I replied with anger "So what the fuck do you want Noxian?" I spat the last word out with anger.

Katarina just laughed at me "We'll people here beg to be Noxian!" She the disappeared in a blink of purple smoke. But I could hear her footsteps beyond the cell, which confined me. I heard Katarina stop walking and shout "Welcome to Noxus!"

As soon as I heard Katarina fully leave I decided to inspect my surroundings in hopes of escape. Unfortunately my cell was completely bare, without even a bed. I took me a minute too long to realize that my arms were tied together behind my back, and not tied hands with rope crap either; my hands to my arms were encased in solid metal.

I knew Katarina had though of that and I yelled at the ceiling "You fuck!" before I sat down. There was no possible way I could turn while wearing these, if I tried to I would probably lose my arms.

No escape no hope, defeated I sat down on the cold cell floor rested my head on one of the walls, waiting for sleep to overcome me once more.

**Katarina**

I remembered when I first heard Swain's plan, and it was ingenious even by Swain's standard. Swain would lead a frontal assault right into the heart of Demacia while Talon and I would sneak into the palace and wait until all the important Demacian warriors were out of the safety of the palace. Talon and I would then grab some of them and take them to the Noxian army, eventually Talon and I decided to get that emo fool Oblivion as well as Ezreal, Fiora and the stuck up idiot Astumb. I looked at the clock in Swain's neat yet dark office. Oblivion's interrogation would start soon. I got up and walked to the cells, whistling.

**Oblivion**

An hour later a squadron of guards came into my cell and roughly grabbed the metal that confined my arms, I got dragged into a dark room with a table, two seats and only a light to keep me company. The guards forced me to sit and removed the metal confining my arms together only to tie my arms on the table with the same metal, my hands however were not covered for some reason. The guards then departed the room, I sat for a good 10 seconds before I mustered enough courage to look up at the face of Katarina du couteu.

I was the first to speak "Again Katarina, what the fuck do you want? Or should I repeat myself once more for your dimwitted Noxian brain to understand me?"

Katarina smiled at me "Oblivion, oh Oblivion. You are not going to ask questions here, let me demonstrate what happens when you do" In a flash, she took a knife out of her belt and stabbed it into my right hand

"FUCK" I screamed, it felt as if my entire hand had been lift on fire. I grit my teeth and tried to fight back tears and spasm's. "AHGHHHHH, IT FUCKING BURNS" I shouted at her, tears now streaming down my face.

Katarina smiled at me once again for a full five seconds, before slowly taking out the knife. There was a hole through my hand and the table could be seen through it. Blood was now all over my hand and it coated the table.

"So…" Katarina said, smirking "Not so tough when you're not a big boy huh?"

"Burn in hell you fuck" I said through gritted teeth, still squirming from the pain from my hand.

Katarina decided to ignore me "Question one, how many soldiers are there in the Demacian army?"

I stayed silent for a full 10 seconds before she took the same knife, still coated with my blood and stabbed it into my left hand.

Pain was immediate, I screamed and I felt my body turning in and out of the monster. I was seeing double of Katarina and her smile, the pain in my hands were overcoming my senses. Darkness was now clouding my vision and soon after it enveloped it.

**Katarina**

It was funny seeing Oblivion like this, he was thought of by every Noxian soldier by violent and yet here he was. Knocked out by just a few tiny knives in his hands, if he were a Noxian then he would still be awake matching the stare of his/her interrogator. As I got up I decided to leave the knife in his hand, it would be funny to see him wake up with it still in him. As I looked at him again I wondered his hoodie covered his face. I grew quizzical, why did I think of that question? I then got up and walked towards Astumb's cell.

**Demacia**

"Fucking perfect!" Jarvan yelled, kicking over a table. Demacia was still recovering from the Noxian's attack the other day and the palace wall was still completely decimated.

Garen yelled back at Jarvan "Stop whining and think! We can rebuild Demacia, all is not lost!"

Jarvan walked up to Garen and shouted in his face "I GOT MY SONS TAKEN IN THAT INVASION AND TWO OF OUR BEST CHAMPIONS, ALL IS LOST, THEY CAN GET ALL THE INFORMATION THEY WANT FROM THEM AND NOW WE LOST FOUR WARRIORS" breathing heavily, Jarvan pulled out a stool, sat on it and wept.

"What can we do Garen?" He sobbed, "Our armies morale is down the drain and they have lost faith in me after I got cocky against Swain" He sobbed again

"We just have to wait and see brother" Garen replied "Wait and see"

**I need your opinions on this, I'm not sure what people like and don't like. So do it or I'm gonna rip your throat out**


	3. Chapter 3 (No pears or something)

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Atsumb**

"Fuck me!" I muttered sitting in my cell. "Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" I could only remember standing with the strongest Demacian warriors before blacking out. "ARGHH" I hit my cell walls again and again, I didn't have my lance and my flag, only my fists. While slamming my fists at the walls I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Katarina du couteu

"Hello Astumb" she said, a knife twirling in her fingers

I leaned close to the bars and sneered at her "So Katarina, how is being Swain's second pet going? Is he feeding you birdseeds already? I laced every word with as much anger as I could muster.

"Oh my, oh my" Katarina replied, "You're making me feel faint already, listen Astumb this might be a little surprising for you, but here in Noxus we don't care about you and that itty bitty puppet prince" She smiled at me "So Astumb you're coming with me"

A plan formulated in my mind as she unlocked the cell door. It was a plan in the sense that I got to beat the crap out of her in it, as soon as Katarina entered my cell I ran up to her, my right hand in a fist. But as quick as a snake Katarina drew a blunt dagger and stabbed it into my gut.

I stumbled backwards, for some reason feeling no pain, instead feeling extremely drowsy.

"Whuu….?" I muttered, barely able to stand.

Katarina was no longer smiling as she walked to me and pulled out the knife. "Don't worry sweet prince" she said to me mockingly "Everybody in Valoran will see your painful demise, and they will all know it was done by the people of Noxus" I could barely hear her say that as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a crowd yelling and cheering. Confused and dazed I stood up to find my lance as well as my flag beside me. I was still however dressed in rags.

I looked around to find that I was standing in an circular arena, thousands of Noxians booing and yelling at me, amidst all the noise I could hear an announcer speaking "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we have an amazing battle! Featuring the scum of Valoran… Astumb!" That sentence was accompanied by boo's from the crowd.

A gate was slowly opening on the other side of the arena. A monstrous inhuman creature of black fur came out of it and howled before staring at me with red eyes.

"So Atsumb" Warwick said, his dead eyes inspecting. "Regret letting me go?" He then pounced on me and sliced at my stomach, causing me to stumble back and my stomach to bleed.

**Oblivion**

"What are you doing Astumb!" I wanted to scream but only blood flowed out of my mouth, the pain was to great for me as Astumb stabbed me in the hands again and again, my hands were barely attached to my hands now. How could I still be alive and yet in so much pain? I screamed and screamed again until I heard Astumb talk, but it wasn't Astumb's voice… I looked up to see the Katarina's head with a devil like grin on Astumbs body saying "Wake up Oblivion… Wake up"

I woke up still screaming to find the pain on my hands in my dream had transferred to reality, a knife still impaled my left hand and my right hand was now completely coated in dried blood.

"I need medical help you bitch!" I screamed at Katarina, who was sitting back on the other side of the table.

Katarina simply stared at me before taking the knife in my left hand and twisting it. I screamed and jerked to try and reduce the pain but my hands were still locked to the table.

"I'm going to ask you questions here, remember?" she said, murderously "now answer my first question, how many soldiers are there in the Demacian army?"

It took me a second to realize she had spoken over the burning and the pain in my hand. "2.3-Aghhhh-million…" I couldn't think straight and my words were slurred.

Katarina smiled at me "Glad to see you're being much more kind Oblivion, now question two…"

I was asked a series of questions related to the defenses of Demacia and the soldiers. Whenever I was slow to answer a question she would twist the knife in my left hand at the end of the day my every breath was labored and the hole in my hand was completely circular.

"So Oblivion, I have one last question" Katarina said after she finally took out the knife in my left hand, causing me to scream "Will you be a soldier of Noxus?"

I looked up at her, my eyes red from my tears "Fuck you" I replied, my voice hoarse and rough.

Katarina chuckled "Well too bad" she said as she took out two sharp curved knives.

I stared at her "What the fuck are you doing?" trying to intimidate her even as it took all my energy to stare up at her

She smiled for the billionth time back at me "Convincing you" she replied sinisterly. She got up on her seat and pressed the metal pinning me to the table causing it to retract to my hands, still pinning me but exposing my arms rather than my hands. She then expertly cut off the skin on my right arm, making a new episode of screams and pains erupt in me.

**Demacia**

Xin Zhao burst into the king's quarters yelling "Jarvan!"

Jarvan, who had previously been sulking in the corner, quickly got up and turned around "What is it Xin?" he said gloomily

Xin Zhao spoke through heavy breath, spoke to Jarvan "It's Astumb, he's on every TV screen in the palace!"

Jarvan, upon hearing this rushed to his own television, which took up one of his gold made walls. Sure enough it showed Astumb struggling to fight against Warwick in the famed Noxian stadium used for the Fleshing.

Jarvan could only stare at the screen as Astumb's arm was clawed horrifically in a bloody mess. But Jarvan still watched the fight. As if the morale and soul of every Demacian warrior counted on Astumb winning this fight, which as it happened, it did.

**Fuck me this is terrible**


	4. Chapter 4 Fuck me, im unorginal

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Atsumb**

My leg and arm burned in pain as I limped away from Warwick who now approached me slowly, he was toying with me now, the battle already won in his mind. As these thoughts preoccupied my mind I saw Warwick go from a slow walk into a sprint and in a second, he had closed the five-meter gap between us. Right before he delivered the final blow I swung my lance across his legs, knocking him to the ground before I raised my lance a plunged it down in an arc, however, Warwick rolled out of the way before my lance impaled his head and instead the tip hit sand made floor.

"Feeling tired yet?" Warwick said, already off the floor and walking towards me.

"I should have stabbed you when I had the chance" I shouted at him, pointing my lance at him with one hand.

"Well too bad you didn't" he replied mockingly before once again pouncing on me.

I attempted to run backwards, only to feel the cold stonewall behind me, so instead I went for a defensive stance. I held my lance horizontally as Warwick slashed downwards, however instead of deflecting the attack when Warwick hit the lance the strength of his slash caused my injured arms strength to waver making me drop the weapon. He then tackled me, and used his weight to pin me to the floor.

"Any last words… prince?" Warwick said, slashing my cheek the pain making me scream.

Through the pain I thought of a incredibly intelligent reply "Fuck… you…"

He laughed and raised his claw for a final slash just as I took the Demacian standard attached to my belt and stabbed him in the eye with it.

"AGHHHHHHHH" An inhuman cry filled the arena, and a few of the spectators grew quiet and watched intently. Warwick stumbled backwards attempting to pull the flag out of his eye socket, but to no avail. So caught up in his own discomfort that he didn't see me as I grabbed my lance off the ground and stabbed him through the stomach.

The crowd went silent as I pushed the lance all the way through Warwick's body, before impaling the lance onto the sand, Warwick still on it.

I yelled at the crowd "Yea! You fucking bitches! Where are your comments now? This is how it's fucking done in Demacia, pussies!" The crowd did not respond.

My victory was short lived, however as Noxian's soldiers filed in through the openings in the walls grabbing me and taking away my lance and flag before throwing me back in my old cell. Although they had not attended to my wounds I felt the taste the victory surpass any pain that I felt. I smiled even as Warwick's final slash made any facial movement hurt.

**Oblivion**

"Stop please…" I whimpered to Katarina, who of course simply smiled back. I had no more skin on my arm now only blood and meat; even air hurt them at this point. The pain was beyond me now and I didn't even have enough energy to squirm from the pain. Darkness once again surrounded my eyelids and I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, through the agonizing pain I heard Katarina say "Oh no you don't" before she plunged a needle into my fleshless right arm. As soon as the needle hit the darkness in my vision quickly subsided. I looked at Katarina with my remaining strength and screamed and screamed while she laughed and laughed, she then stabbed and stabbed and my screams were replaced with gurgled blood.

**Demacia**

Jarvan sighed in relief once he saw Astumb impale Warwick. This would let his stay army loyal and headstrong. But if he didn't rescue Astumb soon then there was no way he would survive.

He walked out of his quarters and into a long corridor with pictures of the previous Jarvan's. He moved to the end of the corridor and walked into Xin Zhao's quarters.

"Xin, we need to attempt a rescue mission immediately to Noxus" Jarvan told Xin Zhao "We need to prioritize the rescue of Astumb before Fiora and Ezreal"

Xin Zhao looked strangely at Jarvan "What about Oblivion?" he asked

Jarvan responded with a shout "To hell with Oblivion! He won't count for anything, in fact, it would be better if he was left there!"

Xin Zhao didn't know how to respond, he always thought that Jarvan cared for every Demacian life, and this was the life of his son here. Before he could wonder why Jarvan would not prioritize Oblivion's rescue Jarvan spoke up again.

"Xin, I need you to lead this rescue mission you have more knowledge on Noxus than any of us do, especially that arena. I want you to bring a group of ten soldiers with you, as well as three champions. I need you to have all of them in a week" Jarvan walked away after giving Xin Zhao these orders while Xin quickly ran to his table and started to plan a strategic invasion.

_**One week later**_

**Atsumb**

I hadn't had more than three hours sleep over my time in my Noxian cell. And I felt as I would die of hunger, only half a piece of bread was given to me every day and now I could barely stand up and my cuffed hands prevented me from crawling. My victory against Warwick was now a faint memory, it seemed that the Noxian's were now intent on tormenting for not dying in that fight.

As I once again tried to sleep I heard my cell door creakily opened, and Oblivion who for some reason wasn't cuffed or restrained walked with Talon and Katarina in front of my cell door, which Katarina swiftly opened.

"O-Oblivion?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice. He looked terrible, his arms were a bloody fleshless mess with scars coating them. His hands had a hole two by two inches hole in them and his fingers were disfigured and broken. His nose was completely broken and seemed to meld into his head, his black hair was now stained red.

But his face almost made me scream. His eyes were dead red and his left cheek was cut out, showing bits of his skull.

They threw Oblivion into my cell before leaving and locking the cell door.

"Oh my god Oblivion" I said to his still sitting form "What did they to you?" I grew terrified as he looked up at with a grin on his face, showing the blood that coated his teeth.

"Everything" he replied before grabbing my head and smashing it into one of the cell walls, denting it.

**I need my fucking dog, this is fucking terrible. Nom. I'm doing one a day so of course its going to be crap. Boom**


	5. Chapter 5 FUCK

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? if you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Xin Zhao**

Myself, Quinn, Sona and Garen as well as ten other specially trained Demacian soldiers camped under the shade of a forest outside the giant walls of Noxus. We had arrived the previous night and I planned to attack Noxus today.

I explained my strategy to my miniscule "Army" with a miniature map that was created out of information supplied by Vayne's last surveillance job. "Ok here's what were going to do, you five guys" I pointed to half of our Demacian soldiers "are going to too travel with Sona to this gate here" I pointed to a small obscure gate near where we were camping "Take this path and you should end up at the Noxian cells. Prioritize saving Astumb before Fiora and Ezreal"

Sona looked at me quizzingly, her Ethwal turned slightly blue and she stared at me.

"It was Jarvan's orders ok?" I responded to her stare, which did nothing to keep staring "Just go now! NOW!"

She stared for a bit longer before floating away with five other soldiers.

"Ok, I said to Quinn, Garen and the remaining five soldiers, we storm through the secondary gate and try to distract them from the prison, as soon as Sona's group gets Atsumb and everybody else we just bail ok?" seven heads nodded back at me

"Ok let's go men, FOR DEMACIA!" They all replied in kind as we stormed through the gates to see an empty city.

"What?" The city was basically deserted, not a single person could be seen in sight. At least that was until I heard a cry behind me and turned to see Quinn clutching her slit throat.

Three of our soldiers were all dead in the next seconds with only a flash of metal and their chopped open bodies as evidence for them ever to be living and breathing.

"It's an ambush!" I yelled before we retreated back through the gate we came from, our final two soldiers were holding a cloth on Quinn's throat hoping to stem the blood flow. That was at least until one of them took out a knife and stabbed the other straight through the heart. He didn't even have enough time to cry out before dropping Quinn. "Traitor!" I yelled at our last soldier

He smiled back at me but when he spoke his voice strangely sounded feminine "You don't even know Xin, you're as clueless as the rest of them"

She was cut midsentence when Garen ran straight at him and was about to bring his sword on skull before he vanished in a puff of smoke

"LeBlanc.." I muttered under my breath "We need to get to Sona!" Garen grabbed Quinn and pressed the blood-coated cloth against her throat, which seemed to not be doing anything, Quinn didn't have a lot of time to live now.

It seemed hopeless I thought as we sprinted towards the gate Sona had just entered only to find it completely closed and locked.

I sat down on the grass wondering how this mission could have gone so south "Go help us all" I whispered

**Sona**

I did not feel safe here in Noxus, the walls were enclosed, dark and seemed to inspect me from their massive height. The prison was not a big improvement either, I and the five other soldiers had walked in, looked at the first cell and saw the mutilated body of Ezreal staring back at us. If I could scream I would have at that moment and my Ethwal turned red as I thought of revenge on people who could have done this

As our tiny squad continued through the corridors I heard a distant scream and I floated to the cell it came from, inside lay Oblivion who seemed to have gone through a wood chipper and Astumb who seemed to have half his head embedded into the wall.

"Oblivion, what happened here?" I sent my thoughts to Oblivion through the Ethwal, unfortunately, he didn't appear to be conscious.

I sent a healing beam towards them both before "Speaking" to our soldiers. "Get him out" I spoke telepathically to the Demacian soldiers who obeyed immediately, one took out a sword and sliced open the lock. He walked in to help Oblivion off the floor right before Oblivion stood up and ripped his arm off.

The soldiers face contorted into a scream as Oblivion ate a chunk out of his arm before ripping out the soldiers throat. I was too stunned to react and it costed me as Oblivion screamed at the two of our remaining soldiers who exploded in a mess of guts and gore, his hand turned claw-like as he punched a hole though another soldiers stomach before decapitating the last terrified soldier.

"Oblivion! What are you doing?" I sent my thoughts through him and he replied by making his skin grow red and huge until the roof burst open, he grabbed me and smashed me into a wall.

The pain was immediate and intense and I blacked out for a second before my eyes focused on Oblivion who was swinging for another strike, I dropped down from the dent in the wall he made and floated down barely able to dodge his strike.

I started to float away, throwing chords at him which would normally fatally wound a actual person but Oblivion just shrugged it off. I threw a crescendo backwards which did not even slow Oblivion as he advanced forward. I floated into the nearest room, which was filled with weapons as Oblivion approached, my head stinged, and the blood of the other soldiers coated my robes. I sat down with my Ethwal. It was hopeless; Oblivion would come any second and kill me like he did with the other soldiers, I was about to face defeat until I turned around to see a very familiar weapon.

**Atsumb**

"What the hell?" I muttered as I stood up, I had a massive headache and blood coated my cheeks, but I did not feel the agony that should have been my body. Unfortunately my hands were still restrained but that problem was swiftly fixed as I took a sword from a headless body of a Demacian soldier and chopped the handcuffs. It took me a second to realize what I just saw.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, there was a massacre in my cell, body parts and blood scattered the whole room.

I remembered Oblivion smashing my face and realized what he had done; I walked out of my shattered cell door and into the dark prison corridor and I turned to a sight to behold.

I saw Sona, desperately trying to survive against Oblivion in his monstrous form inside a small room, only able to survive due to Oblivion's inability to fit through the door. But even as I washed I saw Oblivion shrink into his human form and rip the door of its hindges.

I saw Sona's desperate eyes before she looked at me, but the desperation seemed to disappear once she saw me. Oblivion turned to see what she was looking at and that was when a beam from her Ethwal hit him square in the chest, knocking him back.

"Catch!" I heard her thoughts and an object lifted by her Ethwal's magic flew at me. I caught it and felt my expandable lance in my hands.

"Hey Oblivion!" I shouted at Oblivion as he stood up, he looked at me and in a hoarse voice "Yes?"

"Fuck you" I replied and charged

**IM FUCKING TERRIBLE AGHHGWHADHSJDJCBANWDBSNDA GIVE ME A REVIEW OR IM GONNA FUCKING EAT YOU. THIS AIN'T EASY IM THINKING OF THE DAMM PLOT ON THE SPOT**


	6. Chapter 6 HK OP, kinda late

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? if you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Atsumb**

As pointed my lance at Oblivion from waist level as I charged at him, Oblivion stared at me as I approached, biding his time.

As I neared he stamped his foot, which gave me the warning to quickly jump to the right as a circle of deadly spikes rose from the ground of where I just stood. I looked up to see Oblivion's clawed fist swinging at me and I instinctively knocked it away with the tip of my lance.

"You might think that I would be limited here in this small space Atsumb, no space for me to be big boy…" he flinched as he said the last two words before starting up again "But what you probably don't know is that I can "turn" certain areas of my body" he demonstrated this by making his entire right arm red and large before taking another swing at me which I blocked just as easily.

"You're crazy Oblivion" I shouted at him as I swung my lance across his head which he blocked by his head "turning". "They fucked with your mind man snap out of it"

Oblivion replied with a laugh as I barely dodged his scream range "I'm the sane one here Atsumb" as he spoke he grabbed a stray brick and threw it and an inhumane speed at me, it hit me square in my lance arm and he took advantage of the weakness by upper cutting me.

This one strike held immense power behind it, which came from his armed being "turned" and my thoughts, grew cluttered for half a second, as soon as I recovered though I switched the lance to my left hand and sliced through the shoulder.

He hissed, his face a contortion of pain and he shoved me backwards, however, as he pushed a row of miniature spikes appeared around him and shot towards my head. I quickly raised my left hand over my face dropping my lance and I felt a tremendous amount of instantaneous pain, I looked at my now shredded hand and clenched my teeth at the pain.

"Oh my" Oblivion grinned mockingly, who seemed to be completely ignoring his heavily injured shoulder "I guess this is what you get for siding with Demacia"

Ignoring him, I grabbed my lance with my right hand again threw it at him, surprised he "turned" his body which made the lance simply deflect off him. I quickly ran up to him, jumped into the air and implanted my boot in his face, his already broken nose started bleeding and he wailed right until I impaled him through the leg with my lance, pinning him to the ground.

"That's what Demacia taught me bitch" I shouted at his still form on the floor, before walking to the room Sona was in.

**Xin Zhao**

Quinn was still bleeding out in Garen's arms, I had been attempting to open the gate Sona went through for ten minutes with no luck. We needed to open the gate not only to help Sona but to heal Quinn with her magic.

"Face it Xin" Garen said "Sona's probably never going to walk out and we're probably never able to get into Noxus, Quinn is going to die"

At the mention of this Quinn struggled and gurgled blood through her throat. Which made Garen press the cloth harder against her throat.

"You need to face the facts Xin, Sona was never a fighter, she would never win a fight even with the Demacian soldiers, they aren't coming out"

"You sure about that?" I heard a familiar voice say, and turned to see a handcuffed Oblivion being dragged by Atsumb and Sona approach from the other side of the gate.

"Holy crap! Astumb how di-" I began before Garen interrupted me midsentence.

"Sona you need to heal Quinn right now!" he said through the bars of the gate.

Sona simply nodded before sending a healing aura towards Quinn who's cut throat immediately began to stitch itself back together. While she worked me and Astumb slowly opened the gate while Oblivion just laughed and laughed.

"What happened to him?" I asked Atsumb, referring to Oblivion.

He replied with a dull "you don't want to know…"

Once we had fully raised the gate Quinn was already back on her feet, the only evidence of her on the verge of dying was the dried blood on the ground. Sona then used her magic to heal Astumb's wounds as well as Oblivion's, who just laughed through the whole process.

"What happened to the other Demacian soldiers?" I asked Atsumb again

He replied, once again with a dull "you don't want to know…"

Garen restrained Oblivion on our way back to Demacia, with Valor/Quinn giving us directions, we managed to get in contact with Demacia via Magiks, I was able to find a Demacian supportive summoner who agreed to teleport us back to Demacia after seeing the state of Oblivion. Needless to say our sudden arrival at Demacia may have scared a few people, especially Jarvan.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled as we appeared in front of him out of thin air, he fell down before realizing who we were, he then got up and straightened himself up.

"Uhhh…. I assume you found a summoner near Noxus?" I nodded at him while Oblivion stared at Jarvan before he broke into crazed laughs. Jarvan stared at him.

"I see that you have sucessfu-rescued Atsumb and Oblivion, could you find Fiora and Ezreal?" Jarvan said

"Sadly we could not" I told Jarvan "Ezreal is confirmed dead but we're not so sure about Fiora's whereabouts. Anyway we need a mental facility for Oblivion, he isn't in the right mind"

"Of course" I heard Jarvan mutter "I'll arrange for his transfer to a facility immediately" I did not hear any care or sincerity in Jarvan's voice and I began to wonder where Oblivion would actually go, probably to prison where he couldn't humiliate Jarvan from there.

"You can leave now!" he shouted as I kept wondering, at the sound of his angered voice we all left in a hurry. Leaving Oblivion behind.

**Jarvan**

I walked out the door in slight anger. Oblivion being a crazed Noxian loving maniac would harm my reputation as well as the reputation of Demacia as a state by the league would be destroyed; I probably would have to lock him up in the middle of nowhere. I smiled as I thought of a better idea; I quickly made a call via Magiks and walked back to my room. When I opened the door I was greeted by a slightly blood stained floor, Oblivion gone and a green glowing lantern before it disappeared. "Fantastic baby" I said to no one before moving down to clean the mess.

**FANTASTIC BABY, GET IT,GET IT, GET IT, FUCK ME. AJWJRSHHHHD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? if you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Oblivion**

It was so funny; I was just sitting in that Demacian room then the nice green guy let me go. He let me follow him back to his little home this dark place like Noxus. He had these green chains that went around my wrists but it was ok because the cuts didn't hurt that much.

"You know how long I've been waiting get you?" said the nice green man evily "Everybody wants to see what's inside the monster child"

"Who's that?" I asked him, before giggling, it was so funny!

The green man stared at me with his cute little skull face, before dragging me on and I laughed.

**Atsumb**

It was dark and I was starting to feel drowsy as I walked back towards the palace. Hopefully Jarvan would keep true to his word and put Oblivion in an actual mental facility though I doubted he would.

As I turned into an alleyway I heard the familiar sound of metal scraping metal. I stopped walking to see a familiar form in the darkness of the alley.

"Not you…" I muttered, taking my lance out of my lance holder on my back.

"Noxus!" Fiora, and foil in hand she ran directly at me

**Oblivion**

The nice little skull man stabbed another sharp thingy into my stomach and I laughed. He seemed mad at something as he moved the thingy in my stomach up and down.

"Stop it! It tickles!" I told him through giggles. I could feel some wet liquid flowing onto my hand from my stomach and I looked up to see the deep red liquid spill onto my hand. The nice green man stared at me.

"You should do something different" I said to him "This is not that fun"

The green man stared at me before recognition hit his eyes "Oh… I see… perhaps this will "help" you…" the green man touched me on the temple with two fingers.

I felt a jolt of pain rushed through me and I my head shot backwards. My thoughts came into focus and I lost the smile. I stared at Thresh, the mystical and psychopathic chain warden.

"Ahh… I see you have awakened" Thresh said sinisterly "From your descent into madness, you're probably confused about how I was able to do that, most people don't know this but I can… change the soul. Save it from illness or destroy utterly, now before the fun starts how was your descent into madness?"

"Like this" I told him, turning my body. My body through its enlargement broke the restraints that pinned me to Thresh's torture table. I stood upright, my height now triple that of Thresh's and screamed at him, and to my dismay he stood there unfazed.

"I always liked it when they fought back" he told me before he threw his two chains directly at me.

**Atsumb**

I met Fiora head on, and she made the first swing, which was a downward slice towards my head. I held my lance horizontally as I did with Warwick almost a week ago and her foil only bounced of my lance.

Sadly, Fiora did not back down and she quickly sliced downward again, slicing both of my hands. I dropped my lance and hissed in pain. But before Fiora could land another slice I grabbed my lance again and extended it to its fullest and stabbed towards her stomach, unfortunately, she jumped backwards and the tip of my lance just barely grazed her shirt.

I took out my Demaciajn standard as Fiora ran at me again. And quickly threw it behind her, extending my lance I attempted to complete my combo, she countered by jumping atop my lance before it reached the standard making the lance angle downwards. The metal of the lance made a screeching sound as it scraped across the floor.

Fiora ran up my lance towards me, her weight denied my the ability to raise my lance so once again I dropped the lance and raised my fists against Fiora as she landed on me

**Oblivion**

Thresh's chains hurt like a bitch as they curled around my body. They were impossibly long and wrapped around my waist and neck multiple times. I attempted to rip the off me until Thresh pulled the ends of the chains, for the first time in my turned state I actually felt incredible pain. Thresh manipulated the chains even more and I fell to the ground, a dust cloud billowing as I fell to the floor.

"You lose Oblivion" Thresh said walking to me "You disappoint me, I expected more of a fight from you" I squirmed inside his chains, but my turned body only got more tangled. Until I thought of a plan.

As Thresh neared I turned my body once again and rolled through the chains that now fell to the floor, I ran towards the surprised Thresh and punched him in the head with a turned arm. His head snapped completely backwards from the force of the punch. I quickly turned the rest of my body as Thresh recovered and I stomped on him again and again listening to his screams, as soon as I got tired of them I picked him up and ripped him apart.

I looked towards the sky as I stood over Thresh's torn body, it was almost night. I turned my body back to human once again and walked towards Demacia.


	8. Chapter 8 OK

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Atsumb**

Fiora sliced her foil downwards towards my chest with such startling speed that I could barely react, her foil ripped through my shirt and chest and a spurt of blood accompanied by pain burst from my chest. I refused to scream from the pain and instead clenched my fists tighter as I took a swing at Fiora.

I got lucky and my punch impacted Fiora directly in her stomach, I heard Fiora attempt to breath again as the air left her lungs. I followed up with a second punch upwards on her chin and blood erupted from it as her teeth snapped together and her cartilage broke.

This small victory was short lived as I still had been disarmed and my lance was behind Fiora who was already recovering. The wound on my chest was also taking its toll on me; I raised one fist towards Fiora and one fist on my chest as she charged once again. I would not go down without a fight.

Right before Fiora sliced me open her head snapped back and I heard her scream before a terrible ripping sound silenced her. Fiora's decapitated body fell to the floor, Oblivion stood behind it holding Fiora's blood coated head by its hair, its spine still attached. After seeing this I stumbled and blacked out.

I awoke to see Oblivion staring down at me "You're finally bloody awake, took you long enough" he said

"Ughhh" I groaned as I got up, I looked down at my chest to find only a slowly disappearing scar instead of an open chest.

"What did you do?" I asked Oblivion

"I could gotten my medical degree in the three hours you were passed out for or I could have just used this" He shook me the health pot he held in his hand

"Oh…" I muttered then I remembered the state Oblivion when I last saw him, I quickly picked up my lance that was on the side of the bed I lied and stood up.

Oblivion did not wait for me to ask my question "relax Astumb, I'm ok now, Thresh helped me before I teared him to shreds"

I replied in kind "For some reason that does not reassure me one bit"

"How bout this" he responded rolling up his dark and black sleeve to his shirt. His arm was branded with the shape of a chain about five centimeters deep into his skin. Blood was everywhere, it was a miracle he was still alive by the looks of it

"I got injured while I was turned while fighting Thresh" Oblivion told me "Any injury that I sustain converts back when I turn again, obviously the injury lessened when I turn again but it still stings"

"How did Thresh find you?" I asked Oblivion as he rolled up his sleeve to cover his branding.

"Personally I don't think he found me, I think I was given to him" he told me

**Oblivion**

"You mean to tell me" Atsumb said "that Jarvan, my dad, our dad… gave you to Thresh?"

"I doubt he thinks of me as a son" I told him "I'm cursed remember? Anyway, I think he counted on one of us to be captured when Noxus invaded"

"You fucking kidding me?" Astumb said to be rather rudely "You think this is a bloody conspiracy?"

"Yes, although it is not as dramatic as you put it" I told him "why else would he bring all of us to the front line of the Demacian army? He probably didn't plan for you to get captured but he did plan on me getting captured, probably even dying"

"And why do you think that?" Astumb asked me

"Think about it, he sends a whole squadron to save you and you only. Me? He doesn't prioritize me even though we technically hold the same importance"

"Why would he want to do that?" Astumb asked again, interested

"Simple, league support" Astumb looked at my quizzically "Haven't you thought about it? Any person the league leans to from its bloody godlike neutrality has power in his or her hands, and with that video of you in Noxus I doubt the league is siding with them"

A small silence went between us before Astumb broke it "I still think it's a load of crap…"

"Fine!" I told him pulling my hoodie over my head. "But when the swords at your throat, don't tell me to give you a second chance" I walked towards the door of the house we occupied.

I was about to exit the door when I saw a glittering ball speed towards me, I braced myself right as it hit me, the impact caused my chest to shatter and fracture inwards puncturing my lungs as I flew backwards.

**Astumb**

"Oblivion!" I yelled as he suddenly flew backwards blood spilling where he flew until he hit the back of the house, where he promptly landed straight on his face. He did not get up.

I looked towards the door that he flew from, which was blasted open and from the wreckage Galio stepped through along with several Demacian soldiers.

"You bitch!" I yelled at him attempting to back away towards Oblivion, lance in hand. "What is wrong with you!" I shouted again, trying to stall time.

Galio did not respond, instead he shot another ball straight at me and I had barely enough time to raise my lance to block it but the impact still threw me back right next to Oblivion, where the air left my lungs and I slid down wall. I wasn't injured yet I felt as if my arms had turned to jelly and I could barely raise my lance as Galio and the soldiers approached.

**I killed Fiora cus FUCK FIORA. Also I fucking know that this chapter may be a bit different from my others and not as dark, but fuck em I know the code. I'm gonna be killing off quite a bit of characters later on, also I'm gonna focus on Atsumb and Oblivion rather than Demacia and the other champs now so FUCK YOU**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Galio**

It was pathetic really I thought as I looked down on the injured Astumb and dead Oblivion. I had expected more anticipation and fight when I organized an ambush outside their door.

"Go check on them" I said in a gruff voice towards one of the Demacian soldiers, he obediently followed my orders and walked towards Atsumb and Oblivion. Atsumb simply stared as he approached, he probably was in daze from the impact of my ball, if he hadn't blocked it he would in the same state as Oblivion. Not that it mattered.

The soldier didn't bother with checking Oblivion, whose face was in the pale rictus of death, and instead went straight to kill Atsumb. He raised his sword over Atsumb's still disoriented head, and he would have brought it down had Oblivion not moved.

**Oblivion**

My body felt as if I were being boiled from the inside out. Every breath was pained and labored. I could feel the blood seeping out from my lungs inside it and me was not a good feeling. I quickly raised the only limb I could move, my right arm, and raised it to the thing that could save me. It turned out to be living.

**Galio**

The soldiers scream as Oblivion was shivering as he got his entire face ripped off. The soldiers skinless face was bleeding all over and veins were clearly seen on him. The skin of his face was slowly being eaten by the fatally death mistaken Oblivion who just kept chewing and chewing before ending the soldiers misery by shoving his fist into his chest.

I and the rest of the soldiers simply stared in horror at the remains of what one was a living breathing man and what creature was feasting on them.

I was the first to react to this sudden monstrous act, and I prepared another ball before shooting it towards Oblivion. He countered by raising a fist towards the ball, not even bothering to stop chewing; the ball hit his fist, which was strangely red head on and didn't even leave a dent. I threw ball after ball at him for three minutes before the massacred started.

**Oblivion**

I looked at Galio with my newly formed lung and eye after I finished my "meal"

"Stupidity has no end does it?" I asked him as I got up, his mana had been spent trying to kill me while I was down. No hope for him now.

I leaned down and helped the bleeding, but not dead Atsumb to his feet as the Demacian soldiers stood and stared. It took me a while to realize they were staring at.

"Oh this?" I said to them, picking up the mangled skeleton that laid at my feat. I grabbed it by its skull and knees and ripped it in half before throwing the remains towards the Demacian soldiers, who took a step back.

Atsumb stared at Galio "let me guess, Jarvan?" Galio did not reply

"Thought so" Atsumb said again before diving in with a bleeding arm and a broken lance.

He encountered the first soldier with ease, a simple slice to the neck ended the mans life. Before the man died he gutted him onto his lance before using the body as a shield as he tackled the rest of the soldiers, they might not have known it but they were already dead.

I turned towards Galio, his wings unfolding and his feet slightly off the ground, he was ignoring me and was about to dive into Atsumb so naturally I tackled him before putting my turned hand on his wing and pulling.

**Atsumb**

I sliced and sliced my lance in front of me, somewhere on the line I gutted another person onto my lance, which was fine by me, the other guy had already lost most of his skin from sword slices intended for me. There were only five soldiers left in what started out to be a fifteen soldier squad, their blood coated my lance and body.

I impaled my lance on the ground, carefully watching the remaining soldiers and removed the bodies on it. Before bringing my lance up again.

A reluctant soldier ran at me, swinging his sword in a random arc in front of him as he approached me. I laughed before taking his head off with the tip of my lance. I turned to remaining soldiers.

"Still want to fight huh?" I asked the soldiers, they seemed to actually want to fight for a second before running out of the destroyed door.

"Thought so!" I yelled as they ran, before turning towards Oblivion and Galio who were still fighting a seemingly endless battle. Although Galio was fighting with a torn wing he still seemed to be winning as he gripped one of Oblivion's spiked limbs and tossed him to the ground.

With Galio's back turned towards me, I ran towards him and with one swift stab I impaled him as I did with Warwick oh so long ago.

Unfortunately Galio did not receive the blow as Wariwick had and instead simply grunted. That was until Oblivion grabbed each arm and ripped with all his godly strength. Needless to say Galio exploded in a mess of blood which coated my bloodied hands even more.

Oblivion turned back to his human state, his black hoodie not stained by a single drop of blood, he looked at me.

"You're filthy, take a shower" He told me before walking out the mess that we called a door. I sighed.

**?**

I screamed and screamed until my voice was hoarse. My hands unable to be pulled from the chains that confined them, I heard a demonic laugh and I felt blood being forced up my gullet.

**DUN DUN DUN MOTHERFUCKERS. I'll try to flesh out my characters (especially Atsumb) Cus I SUCK AT THIS SHIT. Now fuck.**


	10. Chapter 10 FINALLY

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Oblivion**

"Good fucking scott!" I yelled at no one in particular. My good mood gone with the bloodshed that I had left behind. I kicked over a chair.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Astumb told me, his skin clean of the blood that once stained them. "I need to think this through"

"What is there to think about!" I yelled at him, rage filling my mind. "Demacia wants us fucking dead!"

He sighed and sat down on a chair that could barely hold his weight. We had ran away from Demacia the previous night after the battle against Galio. With nowhere to run to we decided to make our way to Piltover, we were able to find an abandoned house on the verge of toppling over on the outskirts of Nous and took refuge there, or should I say here?

Astumbs voice broke through my thoughts "I'm starting to seriously doubt that the people of Piltover will take us in" as he said the words I felt anger seethe through me again.

"Of course they won't fucking take us in!" I shouted directly at his face "We both knew they wouldn't from the very start. Or did you honestly think they would take me, a monster and you with your bloodied lance? Not a chance in hell, Caitilyn would shoot you dead before you could say a single word in your defence" I clenched my fingers and screamed before punching a hole in one of the walls. Astumb simply watched before speaking up.

"Oblivion calm the hell down! You and I both knew from the beginning that that plan was very unlikely to work, what the fuck is bothering you?" he spoke in a slightly raised voice.

I took a few deep breaths before answering "Its Noxus man… Every time I look around I see that fucking place…" I stopped talking as I thought of an idea "Hey Astumb" I said, going on a different sentence "What starts with a R and ends with an ENGE?"

He replied immediately without a second for thought "Revenge obviously" He stopped talking for a second "Wait..,." he started before I quickly turned my arm and punched him directly on his nose, its cartilage breaking from the impact and blood spurting from it.

Taken by surprise Astumb stumbled backwards on his chair clutching his nose. I turned my torso and arms and smashed through one of the walls and started running towards brilliant revenge.

**Astumb**

I slowly got up whilst clutching my nose and moaning. I stood up and stared at the hole that Oblivion had made in the wall before realizing where he was going.

"That fucking idiot…" I muttered before grabbing my lance and making my way out of the Oblivion made hole.

**Oblivion**

It had been three hours since I had separated from Atsumb. I had gotten into Noxus by killing a trader and hijacking his cart, I had pulled my hoodie down while going through the tall and imposing Noxian gates and now I was in an inn that smelled of fresh corpses. I smiled as I looked inside one of the rooms to find the rotting body of the inn owner, his blood still on my hand.

I closed the door before walking out onto the street again, noxian citizens walking past me. Oh how I wish I could kill each and every one of them. I walked into a restaurant and sat at a table next to a man whose height was about an inch taller then me. How I envied the tall.

I turned my hand was about to cut him down by a heads height before he spoke up.

"Hey Oblivion" Talon said to me "glad to see that you returned" he thought he had me surprised, the fool.

I stopped for a second before replying, "You're fucking retarded Talon" then I sliced.

**Vladimir**

I walked outside of the darkness that coated the Noxian prison, hopefully Katarina wouldn't mind my fun with one of the prisoners. I walked into an alleyway, the noxian citizens around me staying clear of my path. That was at least until a mob ran in my direction, screaming. I simply stood still as they passed me before finding the source of distress, which was a gloriously bloody scene.

**Oblivion**

Talon was a bloody mess; the top of his head was completely sliced off displaying the red and blood filled brain within, his lifeless eyes staring at the brain matter on his lap. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to face Vlad. Without a second of consideration I pounced on him my torso turning as I ran.

Vlad reacted quickly and I felt my blood and energy being sucked out as I swung, instead of a bone-breaking slice I only managed to barely cut his clothing. He responded by placing his hand on my turned chest, upon contact the skin broke and black blood started pouring out.

I hissed in pain before reaching up and dragging his hand away. He smiled at me.

I stumbled backwards, my chest still bleeding profusely as he approached. I felt lightheaded and too weak to even run. I reached up and pulled myself to my feet with a table as Vlad still slowly approached. Once he was near enough I picked it up and threw it at his stupid grin. It smashed into him, knocking him down as I humiliatingly limped away.

**Vladimir**

I stood up and cleaning the dust on my clothing before I looked towards where Oblivion retreated. The fool, he wouldn't last another day in Noxus. I turned around and walked back to the Noxian palace leaving Talon's body to rot.

**DEATH SHOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN THEE. ALSO I HAVE NO MORE FUCKING TIME. ALSO FUCK YOU HAZARD I HATE YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11 Im lazy

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Oblivion**

I sat against a wall in an alleyway, my breath slow and ragged. I had lost a lot of blood in the fight against Vlad and it covered the wall I lied on. My blood was still pouring out of my chest, barely contained by a ripped piece of my shirt. I looked towards the sky as my life fell out of my chest, drip by drip.

**Atsumb**

"Jesus Christ" I muttered as I walked, shirtless towards Ionia. I had been walking for a day straight and I was tired as fuck. Oblivion may have been right about Piltover not accepting me, but Ionia was usually disconnected from the rest of Valoran, they wouldn't know shit about news in Demacia.

I rested under the shade of a tree for a second, observing the now tiny Noxian city from a distance. As I gazed at the blackened walls and wondered how Oblivion was doing. 

**Oblivion**

"You alive man?" I heard a faint voice saying.

Whoever had spoken put his head in my view of the sky. He had flowing red hair and what seemed to be a permanent frown etched on to his face, at least that was what I saw with my dim vision.

"Oh wow, you're alive" he said in a carefree manner. I tried to ignore him and focused on covering my wound "Got any money on you? Cus I kinda need some" He said in the same carefree manner. It took me a second to grasp the stupidity of his sentence before I used my remaining energy to reach up and grab his collar, the simple action made me hiss in pain.

Red hair boy took the hiss as a gesture of murderous intent and opened his mouth to scream, which I closed with my other hand. I whispered to him.

"Get me to a fucking house" I said as sinisterly as I could "Or else I'll rip your fucking head off" and I meant it.

Red hair boy nodded at me, not daring to speak. "walk in front of me" I said to him again "and stick to me, if anyone comes up to me distract him or else you're fucking dead" he nodded again.

"Good" I muttered before I pulled myself up using his body. We walked a slow pace towards the crowded street, my blood still dripping slowly and entered a huge crowd of Noxian citizens. My blood forgotten in the mess of shoes and people.

"Where's the house" I muttered to red hair after around five minutes of walking, he pointed a trembling hand towards a ragged old house similar to the one I and Atsumb had been in when we had separated. We walked the remaining distance and I cautiously opened and entered the door.

The insides were old and dusty, and a single chair was its furniture. I weakly limped towards it and sat down, before ripping the rest of my sleeve to cover my chest as red hair boy watched.

"So what's your name?" I asked him as I tended to my injuries. "Don't be afraid, I don't bite, maybe"

"That does not concern you" he replied, I looked up surprised at his sudden lack of fear and his now monotone voice. He was holding a dagger that he must have gotten when we entered the house.

I stared at the dagger before speaking "give me a fucking break man, I haven't got a fucking days break"

"Oh Oblivion" he replied, putting the dagger away "we want to help you, Noxus needs your help"

"And by we you mean… who?, your fucking Noxus hate club?" I asked

He responded by taking out a blood red vial I recognized as a health potion and putting it in front of him before starting to walk out of the door, right before he opened it he spoke without turning "the Grey order" then left.

I quickly grabbed the potion once I was sure he had gone and drank it all, already I felt the gaping wound on my chest closing and healing. I turned the potion to its side to see a note stuck on it. It said "Sincerely, Hazard'

**Astumb**

I got off the boat after a long salt filled journey. I was finally at Ionia after a full 48 hours trip. I walked off the plank, my shirt wet with sweat to face a familiar face in all of Valoran.

"Welcome to Ionia" said Irelia

**Jarvan**

"For fucks sake!" Jarvan shouted at the remnants of his small assassination squad. "I give you one fucking task. Just one! And you go out there and cock it up"

The soldiers swayed nervously under Jarvan's anger, one seeming to twitch at Jarvan's every movements as if he had been threatened to be beaten. They all wore the blood of their squad partners on their armor.

"Ughhh…" Jarvan sighed, his head in his hands. "Now what the fuck am I going to do about Oblivion and Astumb? They are just going to ruin everything" He sighed again before walking away from the soldiers who sighed in relief. That was until he rounded the corner and spoke loudly to Garen and Xin "Kill them".

The soldiers stared at each other before running out of the palace, they did not make it far and their screams filled the silent night and their blood stained the palace steps. Of course the following day not a single Demacian knew what had happened besides those who organized it.

**Smoking some weed. Im super lazy and I received a report saying I can't swear… So I HATE YOU HAZARD. I HATE YOU HAZARD. I HATE YOU HAZARD. SOLWOLF WUT**


	12. Chapter 12 Oh my damn this is short

**Oblivion**

I woke up feeling rejuvenated and healthy, I got off the chair I had slept on and felt my chest for the wound, instead of the gaping hole I had the previous night there was flesh and bones.

I stood up and stretched my arms before pulling my hood over my eyes and walking out of the abandoned house into the sunlight, it was morning and Noxus was busy with activity, people of all ages passed me as I rested against the door.

I waited until I saw familiar red hair bobbing around the crowd, I quickly ran behind the owner of it and spoke.

"Thanks for the pot… Hazard?" Hazard did not even stop walking, he simply said "follow me" before taking off into a sprint. I gave chase.

He walked into the alleyway where I had almost bled to death the previous night. But instead of blood there was paint that covered the spots. Hazard stopped next to it before finally turning around spoke to me.

"So Oblivion, would you like to join us?" he said in the monotone manner he used the previous day.

"If it means that Noxus dies then yea" I replied "and seriously, drop that tone"

He ignored me and instead waved his hand, tons of people suddenly started to funnel the alleyway all they all stared at me as I looked around at them before looking back at Hazard.

"Your friends?" I asked, he nodded in response.

"We need you to do something for us Oblivion" he said, for the first time smiling "A job, if you will"

"And what would that be?" I asked, avoiding the gaze of the others

He smiled again "Simple we want you too… kill Vlad"

**Atsumb**

"So, how's Ionia?" I asked Irelia, laying my head back against my chair as I took a sip of my drink.

She smiled at me "oh you know, plain as always, how about Demacia?" she said rather sweetly, strange I wondered, from what I knew of Irelia she wasn't one to talk or even smile.

I decided to play nice and smiled back "its ok, Jarvan's the same as always" being a dick I thought secretly.

Irelia suddenly stood up "come with me, ill show you to your room" she walked a brisk pace as she passed other rooms and I struggled to keep up until she finally stopped in front of an closed brown door that was in a much better condition than the other ones we had passed, with only its doorknob slightly broken.

"Here you go" Irelia said beckoning me inside the room. I opened the door and walked in, the second I saw what was in the room I immediately regretted it.

The broken form of Irelia lied face first on the ground in a pool of blood. I looked around the room to see it empty of all furniture and barely enough to contain a person, let alone two.

As I recovered from my surprise I felt a sharp stab on my back, "LeBlanc" I muttered before the sigil smashed into my back, breaking my spine and slamming me into the wall.

**LeBlanc**

I smiled as I looked at the mangled, twisted corpse of Astumb, his face a mask of surprise and anger. I walked towards him and kicked him for good measure before walking back out the door and closing it.

I walked down the corridor and into another room where Katarina was waiting, she was washing her blood drenched knives as I walked in. Without even looking up Katarina said "you have pretty good prediction skills LeBlanc"

I sat down on of the many dusty chairs that littered the room before replying with a laugh "Oh you know, Demacian, predictable and stupid as always"

Katarina finally looked up a few seconds after she finished washing her knives. "Irelia died too fast" she said, her tone and features casual as ever.

I smiled at no one is particular as I remembered the surprise on Irelia's face as she was stabbed by Kat in the stomach, it made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"Well, anyway one down, one left to go" Katarina said, interrupting my thoughts. I then started to wonder what she would do once she got ahold of Oblivion.

**Oblivion**

"Are you kidding me?" I replied harshly back to Hazard. My voice rose slightly. "You do realize I had a fucking gaping hole in my chest about a day ago because of him right?"

Hazard replied cruelly "well, you don't seem to have much of a choice do you?" beckoning his hand towards the crowd, that's when I realized how outnumbered and surrounded I was. Hazard hadn't gather up his posse to convince me of his strength, he had done it as a threat!

I stared at him for a while before speaking again, attempting to not yell "so you convinced me, when do we go?"

Hazard replied nastily "Now"

**HHAAAZZZAAARRDDDD!**


	13. Chapter 13 The End?

**I don't fucking own league of legends k? If you think I do go shoot yourself**

**Oblivion**

"This is not going to fucking work dipshit…" I practically yelled at Hazard for the millionth time, and once again he smiled back.

"May I remind you Oblivion, if you do no not commit to this plan then you may have to fear for your safety even more as long as you are in Noxus" Hazard said, his voice matching the pitch dark night that surrounded us.

I attempted to make a fearsome hiss, which turned out to be an octave off before turning my hand and punching a hole in the wall of the Noxian dungeon.

**Vladimir**

I walked up and down the destroyed dungeon alley, bricks and dust were scattered all around the place and the roof was completely ripped out. I had heard a battle had taken place here with Oblivion before against his own brother. A pity they hadn't died.

I walked towards the broken weapons room door, until a fist suddenly smashed into the wall besides me. I jumped backwards, straightening my cloak before facing my assaulter. A pissed off Oblivion with a group of four with him.

"How do you do?" I asked Oblivion, keeping my composure as I stared at him

Oblivion ignored the comment and immediately ran at me balling his red fist as he threw it. I simply pooled under him as he swung, sapping his strength and appearing in front of his four companions who all but one tried to fight me. I clenched my fist, slowly sucking the blood from their bodies, they died screaming.

I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder and I hissed in pain as the remaining red-headed person stabbed a dagger into it. Before I took his life he ran behind Oblivion who was already charging at me again, this time both arms, legs and torso turned.

He threw a nasty uppercut that impacted my chin and broke my jaw before throwing another towards my stomach. I doubled over from the impact as Oblivion head turned and he screamed at me. I felt a ripple cross my body as the magic passed through it.

**Oblivion**

Vladimir burst into blood as I delivered the final blow. The remains of his once pale body completely melting into blood. I turned around to face Hazard who was breathing hard and sweating and spoke.

"Now that's the end of that, fucker" I said to him and turned to walk out of the hole I had made, the knife hit me right as I walked over the remains of the people who came with us

**Hazard**

I watched in horror as Katarina came out of nowhere from the corridor and threw a perfectly aimed knife directly on Oblivion spine, causing him to simply faceplant in the blood of the bodies. She followed up by pouncing on his fallen form and stabbing repeatedly, Oblivion only stopped struggling after the tenth stab. Then she turned to me, blood on her face. I turned and ran.

…

I didn't make it.

**Oblivion**

'And that's The End. Cities with no champions to defend them. A city with a ruined prince and my bloodline destroyed. Noxus overwhelmed the other city states quickly after I and Atsumb's deaths, it was brutal and bloody but they did it. Nobody lives in peace now and sadists rule Valoran, peace is a joke, a scam and a lie. It was people like I and Atsumb who could save this place, not fools like Hazard.

But although I don't believe in peace, I believe in heroes. And there are always heroes and as long as there are heroes then people can fight'

I looked up from my writing into the black void that surrounded me. An eternity of loneliness stared back at me, I got up and started walking into it…

**The End?**


End file.
